The New Girl
by Sanneke99
Summary: This is a story where Castle (in the beginning still Rick Rodgers) and Beckett are back in high school. What would have happend when they met then? Would they become best friends? Or lovers? (Used to be a ONE shot until you guys decided not too :) )
1. New at school

**A/N: ****Heey everyone! :) I wanted to do something new, don't judge me for it! (I thought it was kinda fun to do so be nice.) This is about Castle (now still Rick Rodgers) and Beckett in high school.**

**ENJOY READING and please let me know what you think! **

* * *

"Who's the new girl?" Rick asked his friends.

"I don't know, I think her name is Kate. Not totally sure." Kevin answered.

"She looks nice." Rick said with his eyes still on the new girl.

"I heard she just moved here." Javier said.

"That would explain why she's new here." Kevin told.

"I'm gonna say hi." Rick said firmly.

Javier and Kevin looked at each other with a look that said enough. They knew Rick was going to blow it up, he's wasn't exactly good with girls. Although they were standing in a long row for him.

"Hi! I'm Richard but everyone calls me Rick. What's your name?" He asked Kate when he reached her.

"Uhh.. Hi!" she said surprised that someone spoke to her.

"My name is uh.. Katherine but you can call me Kate if you want." She said.

He smiled and asked: "Are you new here, Kate?"

"Yeah, we just moved here." Kate told him with her eyes on her toes.

"Do you wanna have lunch together? I know a good place where there's not too much noise." He asked her.

"That sounds nice." She smiled shyly and took her bag from the ground. "Where too?" she asked.

"This way." He guided her through the school to the exit and stepped outside.

"Can we do this?" she asked a little scared.

"yeah, it's not like we're running away or something. We're going to eat some proper food." He told.

"Okay, good." She smiled.

* * *

_**AFTER AN HOUR **_

"See?! This was a lot better than school food." Rick said

"You were right." Smiled Kate. "I really enjoyed this!"

"Me too" said Rick with a big smile. She was the first girl ever who said she enjoyed talking and having lunch with him.

The girls liked how he looked but didn't understand what he was talking about. Always about crimes, murder, comics,… but Kate knew exactly what he was talking about and he really liked that.

"We.. uh, should go back to school. Before we're too late." He chuckled but still with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, crap. Almost forget it's still school." She laughed.

They walked back to school and were right on time in class. There were only 2 seats left in the back of the class right next to each other so they had no choice but they both liked it.

During the les they were both distracted by each other.

"Mister Rodgers! Is my lesson not interesting enough for you?" their English teacher asked.

"Uh.. Well.. um.." he chuckled.

"I see, be quiet and stop looking at miss Beckett." The teacher told him.

He became red and looked at the ground. Their class was chuckling but became quiet as soon as they saw their teachers face.

The rest of the lesson was calm and at the end when almost everyone was gone Kate whispered: "I thought it was kinda cute what you did and I don't mind if you look at me. Just do it without making the teachers angry."

"Okay." He mumbled still ashamed of what happened.

"Really, it's okay." She told him. "Stop looking at the ground, Rick."

He looked up and saw her smiling at him.

"_This school year is going to be good" he thought._

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? If you like it, please review because I wont write anything until I know what you guys think about this. (If you don't want another chapter this will be a ONE-SHOT story)**

**greets**

**Sanne**


	2. Sick

**A/N: ****Hi guys! **

**I've almost been blowen away from the reviews I've gotten! **

**Thank you for the kind words and as promised, here's chapter 2! **

**Hope you like it!**

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

It was 8.30AM and the lesson just started but Rick was worried. He was worried about Kate. They were friends for almost 2 months now and she was never too late. But now… She was.

"Mister Rodgers, can I get your attention, please?" Mister Williams, the Biology teacher asked.

"Uh.. Yes, sir. Of course" he chuckled.

"Good." The teacher said back.

Rick was still worried but now he at least acted like he was paying attention to the explanation of his teacher.

He was thinking about the most bad thing that could've happened to Kate so he was glad the hour was over.

He took his phone quickly and tried to call Kate but she didn't pick up her phone.

After trying to call her 5 more times, he decided to go search her.

"_Where can she be?" he thought._ "_At home? With a family member?"_

He weighted his options and thought that home was the most reasonable place for her to be.

He slipped out school and took his car. He knew exactly where she lived because he had been there a couple times. Her mother was really nice and she could cook like a goddess!

He could remember the taste of that delicious blueberry muffin. "_Those muffins are so delicious! I wonder if they still have some?" He thought._

"Okay Rick, focus." He said to himself.

He pulled out the car and got out. He walked slowly to the front door and thought for a second about what he was going to say to her if she was here.

He knocked and waited for someone to open.

He heard some noises coming from inside and opening the locks.

The door opened slowly and he saw Kate standing there, totally pale and shaking.

"Oh my God! Kate, are you okay?" he asked worried.

"I'm good, just sick. You didn't have to come here. You should be at school." She whispered.

"Na, I'm good. I'll stay if you want, of course" he smiled.

"You really don't have too but some company would be nice. It's kinda boring here without anyone." She told.

"Okay, than. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course you can!" she smiled.

She opened the door completely and he stepped inside.

"Thank you for coming." She whispered.

"Always, Kate." He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: ****I know it's kinda short but I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to continue this so I'm still searching. But don't worry, I'll keep writing if that's what you want! :)**

**Please leave a review so I know what could think! **

**XO**

**Sanne **


End file.
